King Of Fighters Orochi Saga: Take 2
by azurecrescent11
Summary: Prior to the event of KOF XIII, Iori meets up with his former teammates: Vice and Mature. Everything seems normal, but Iori notices something strange about Vice. On top of that, she has some grand scheme of destroying the Hakkesho! Somethings not right...
1. Chapter 1: An Eye for an Orochi Assassin

_**[Disclaimer:**__ I don't own King of Fighters or any of the characters used in this fic. I wish I did, then IorixVice would be way more canon! :( Alas, tis why I write these stories in hopes that my dream might come true. Takes place before the events of the KOF XIII tournament. I tried to make the relationship realistic, how they would really treat each other in character. Enjoy! P.S. don't forget to check out my web comic based on this fic. Will post the link soon!__**]**_

The King of Fighters  
><strong>Orochi Saga: Take 2<strong>

"So you've returned? Humph..." Iori spoke as Vice stood before him alongside her colleague Mature in a dark alleyway somewhere in Southtown. Something about her was strangely different than before. She was, perhaps a bit more serious than usual.

"We've decided it was time to exist again in this realm, seeing as though the treasure I'm to be watching over has been taken from you." Vice placed a hand on her hip smirking as she subtly mocked Yagami's personal "tragedy". Iori held his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. "I don't need you to protect me from anything Vice, things were fine when they didn't involve Orochi Blood." Vice looked over at Mature who remained silent but smiling. "Is that so Iori? If that were the case wouldn't you still have the Magatama? Ha-ha, it seems you need me after all."

Iori opened his eyes and took a step towards Vice. He smiled slyly, "You're the smooth talker as ever, even as an illusion." Vice slowly walked towards Iori. She ran her hands along his broad shoulders and whispered softly in his ear. "I am flesh and blood. A carbon copy of the Vice you know me as. And you, know me very well." She winked.

Mature interrupted the seductress, "Well you two, I guess it's safe to assume we're reuniting?" She smiled and met her two former teammates. "If that's what you wish to call it. But the rules are the same: Stay the hell out of my way."

Vice looked into his eyes. He could feel her bright red eyes trying to reach the depths of his mind. Yes, something was _very_ different about her.

"Let's face it Yagami, you need us. I forgive you, as I'm sure Mature does. It was, beyond your control," She gently touched his face. "The Riot of Blood is an untamable force." She smiled and turned her back. Mature stood by Iori just as confused as he. "She's not the same you know, not after what happened. It's almost as if she's more in tune to her Orochi blood than ever." He could feel his adrenaline mounting as this woman of Orochi seemingly called him to battle without sparing a word.

At that, Iori ran to Vice and pinned her to the ground. "Oof!" She landed with a thud. He looked into her eyes intensely. She didn't fight him off; she only stared back with the same vigor.

Mature hesitated to break them up, "Uhhh...I'd better just let him see this..."

Vice let out a shrieking laugh, "Hahahahaaaa! I know what you want Yagami!" She blasted him off her and threw him to a brick building in the alley. A purple aura emanated from her body as she walked toward him. Iori rose from the rubble, wiped his mouth, and readied to fight. They charged.

Mature stood by the sidelines and watched, "Show, him Vice." She mumbled to herself as the two children of Orochi engaged in fearsome combat.

Iori could see that she had greatly strengthened since their last encounter. They exchanged blows equally. They were an even match. "Hah! Formidable even without the Magatama! Truly impressive Iori! But, I- I want somethin' more! Let's see if YOU can handle the intensity of the BLOOD RIOT!" As she said this her eyes shot yellow and her whole body shuddered.

"Kaaaaaa! Ya- yagaaaamii!"

Iori quickly glanced at Mature who stood amused at the confrontation. Just then, the raging Orochi warrior attacked him. He tried with all his strength to fight her off, but her strength was impossible to overcome. She took blows easily and dealt them back just as.

Minutes later the moon appeared shining brightly through thick clouds and almost instantly, Vice regained herself. She collapsed to the floor beside a badly beaten Iori. Mature ran over to her. "Vice! Snap out of it! Vice!"

...

She opened her eyes. "Uhh..." She held her head, "Was that too much?" She moaned. Mature shook her head. "I'd say that's payback enough." She helped Vice up and they walked over to the unconscious Iori. Vice picked him up and threw him over her shoulder with ease. "Let's take him." Mature nodded.

...

They walked to a small apartment that would be their residence for the time being. Mature unlatched the door and walked in, Vice right behind. She gently placed Iori on a small bed in one of the rooms. She sat alongside the bed. "Iori...it's been too long." She stroked his hair.

Mature walked into the room and a startled Vice jumped. "Vice? You're not getting all gushy over Yagami are you?" Vice blushed still a little shaken up, " No- no- uh, I was just about to fix up his wounds ha-ha. You're funny Mature ya know that?" Mature smiled, "I might be, but for years since the incident, all you've been talking about was the next time you'd see him. I thought you were losing it then after what he did, but now, I really think you're crazy."

Vice laughed as she unbuttoned his black jacket, "Believe me; he doesn't have the capacity to love. How could any woman deal with that? It's no wonder he's been single for years."

Iori listened, his body too weak to move. She was lying to Mature, lying to herself and she knew it.

Mature laughed, "Maybe you two are in the same boat, you always have reminded me of him!" Vice slowly dragged her hand along Iori's chest, her gentle hands using her power to heal his wounds. "No Mature, there are more important things at hand than that," her voice sunk as she spoke "Yagami has a crossroads steadfast approaching him. It's our job to help him. The only way to do that is eliminating the Hakkesho."

Iori subtly raised an eyebrow as he lay still with his eyes closed.

Mature frowned, "I know what we discussed Vice, but that doesn't mean we have to forbid our own emotions!" she said with much conviction.

Iori jolted up and breathed heavily. "Huff...Huff...Huff." Vice stood back. Iori faced them both though his eyes stared deeply into Vice.

Mature once again broke the awkward situation, "The next King of Fighters Tournament isn't for another four months. I'm sure Kusanagi will be there, but until then," she pulled out a small notepad, "Vice and I have a little to-do list that should suffice all our needs." Iori scoffed, "Bah! I don't need your little plans woman. There's only one thing I'm after in case your incapacitation made you forget, and that has nothing to do with your chores."

Vice jumped in growing increasingly aggravated, "All you care about is yourself huh Yagami? That's pathetic! For someone so strong, you're truly weak on the inside!" Iori shot up from the bed and pinned Vice against a wall. Mature fought to go to her aid but Iori held his hand to her signaling her to halt her movement. He spoke, his face nearly touching Vice's, and painted with anger. Anger at the truth?

Vice stood her ground though cornered. "To say you don't know me would be stupid. You're one of the few that do. But listen here you brazen fool, that's all the more reason for you to hold your tongue!" Vice frowned. "No Iori! I won't! If someone doesn't say these things to you, you'll just end up falling in a mad spiral of loathing!" Iori stared long into her eyes. "Tch..." Mature called out, "Yagami! Let her go!"

He released her but his crimson eyes still stared into hers.

Mature got in the middle. "Yagami, why don't you go sit over there..." she pushed him to the bed."And Vice, come with me." She walked out of the room with Vice behind her.

...

After some hours, Mature had fallen asleep in one of the rooms. Vice threw a warm blanket over her.

She then walked into the room where Iori stayed. He sat, back against the wall, peering out the window and into the crystal night sky. She sat down quietly next to him. For a few moments, neither of them spoke a word, only sounds of feint breathing could be heard. She held her knees to her chest, cuddling herself, Iori beside her, his arm resting on his knee.

"Tell me, what's your real motive?" Finally, the silence broke. Her eyes trailed the crisp night sky as she spoke.

"...To do away with the Hakkesho for good...To rid the world of Orochi influence." He raised an eyebrow.

"Worn out your resurrection obsession huh? Hah...figures..." Vice smirked at this,

"No, I no longer care to be a slave to a cause that has done nothing for me. There's no personal gain."

"What makes you think destroying the Hakkesho will save you from your perpetual damnation?"

"...Once all those of Orochi blood are sealed away there will be no others that can carry out any bidding." He laughed,

"Doesn't that mean you'll meet your end also? Hah...foolish woman..." His voice was not as strong as his words. His voice spoke only of regret.

"At this point, I'd...I'd rather be free than anything else."

He thought to himself, "So she really is going to do this...she couldn't be more selfish..."

A cool breeze shot through the room.

"And this is your ultimatum? Killing yourself? I could always take care of that for you." He said half jokingly. She laughed,

"I'm afraid that without your Magatama, it won't be as easy as last time." "How are you existing now, if you died years ago?" Vice looked down. A question she didn't want to answer. "Orochi never truly live, nor die. Our existence on the human plane can be interrupted by acts such as the stunt you pulled, and it will take some time for us to regain our human forms, but I'm here to help you and handle my own business. I'm not waiting for it." "If Orochi never truly live nor die, how did I manage to kill you?" Vice laughed, "Haha, for us to truly 'die' in the human sense of the word, we need to be properly sealed by all three retainers of the Sacred Treasures, unless of course we seal ourselves away, which is my plan." He smirked, "That explains why your here now...so, you choose death to rid yourself of your own burden? Cowardess..." "No Iori, I choose to erase myself from existence to free a lost soul from his shackles." He looked into her eyes with a smile. "This person must be important to you...good! Now you can leave me alone!"

She smiled as she rose and made her way to the door. "This person needs my help, and I need his. Goodnight Iori." She gently closed the door behind her.

"Humph, goodnight..." He sat still on the floor for a few moments. Thoughts of her drifted through his mind. He didn't want her to do this, but she was nothing to him! Was she?

"She's insane..."

…

"Arghh!"

…

"Why am I even thinking about her?"

He moved to the bed, where he lay with one arm covering his eyes. He thought still, until he drifted into sleep with the fleeting wind.


	2. Chapter 2: Looks Like You Are Useful!

_**[Disclaimer:**__ I don't own King of Fighters or any of the characters used in this fic. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 to the KOF Take 2 Saga! I you have any critiques, comments, or just any random love send me a message! Chapter 3 is well in the works as we see how Iori and Vice's confrontation with the Orochi team goes ^^__**]**_

The King of Fighters

**Orochi Saga: Take 2**

Chapter 2

"Iori wake up! Hey, Iori?" Vice gently nudged Iori on the shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly. "Mmm...Vice?" "Hey today we start Iori. Come on and get something to eat." He was in and out of conscious. He grabbed Vice's hand suddenly and squeezed it harshly. "Uhh..." She held his hand. "Iori?" She touched his face. He was warm. "Iori, you alright?" He shot up, panting heavily. Vice sat back startled. "I'm-huff...huff...fine." He swiftly brushed by Vice and buttoned up his crisp white shirt. His head hung the entire time. Vice stilled her ruby eyes on him, a sharp pain accruing in her heart.

She walked out of the room as her eyes began to well up. She didn't want him to see her vulnerable. She walked to her room and slammed the door quickly behind her. Mature looked in the direction of the room as Iori coolly walked into the kitchen.

"Yagami, what'd you say to her this time?" He closed his eyes, "I don't want to be bothered with her emotions. She's a damn train wreck." Mature firmly put down the pot she was handling. "You're one inconsiderate bastard Yagami! How could you treat her like that?" He folded his arms against his chest, "It was never in 'the plan' to consider her emotions." He said ever so calmly. Mature became enraged. She couldn't even muster words for him. As she started to walk out the kitchen he grabbed her shoulder stopping her advance. "But it seems that's slowly becoming the case." Mature turned around in disbelief, "What? What do you mean?" He put his hands in his pockets and walked out towards the balcony.

Mature ran into Vice's room and knocked on the door. "Vice?" Hey Vice open up!" She opened the door. "Vice?" She was gone. "No...Where is she?" She ran out of the room and on to the balcony, "Iori! Iori! Vice, she's gone! She's vanished!" "Hmm?" He swiftly turned around. "She isn't in her room Yagami! She's GONE!" "Calm down. She might have just gone outside..." Mature grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "The front door would be unlocked, AND IT'S NOT!"

He walked from the balcony into the house. He opened Vice's door. Nothing. He checked the front door. Locked tight as if no one had left the building.

"Hmm..." He walked into his room. No sight of her. Just then he heard a familiar piercing cry. His eye widened. "Vice!" Somehow his body knew where she was though his mind did not.

He quickly ran to the balcony and jumped. "Yagami wait!" Mature swiftly followed behind. He ran fast, but she kept up.

They ran all the way to the edge of town where an old abandoned temple lay dormant. He stopped before it. "Yagami, what's all this about? Where's Vice?" He walked into the temple. She followed. "I know you're in here you coward! Show yourself!" He stood his ground firmly. "Yagami, what do you see?" Just then, a strong gust of wind pushed Iori back and knocked Mature to her feet.

It was Goenitz.

"You bastard. What do you want with me?" Iori regained his footing. "Hahaha, it's so sad Iori, that you should be haunted by your terrible past." "I'm giving you one second to tell me what the fuck you want before this becomes a bad day for you..." Goenitz smiled. "You're conspiring with them are you? The Hakkesho traitors?" Iori spat to the ground, "What of it loser?" "You don't know what you're getting yourself into do you Yagami? She betrayed me for you once, and she's apt to do it again! God only knows when lessons are truly learned..." "Argghh! I'll rip that fast tongue out your mouth! Where is she?" His anger was quickly mounting. "Oh, you mean her?" He grabbed Vice from behind him and threw her to the ground. She was swiftly caught by Iori.

"Vice?" She was very badly beaten. "What did you do to her?" Goenitz laughed, "She's a very strong girl. Force was the only way to put her down unfortunately. I'll tell you this: be wary of the snake's charm, it's the deadliest poison known to man." With that he vanished taking Mature with him.

"Tch...Dammitt!"

Iori picked Vice up, and carried her all the way back to the apartment.

...

When they arrived at the apartment it was well into the afternoon. He placed her on his bed.

"Huh, turn of events..." He brushed her hair out of her eyes. He sat beside her in some faint hope that she'd instantly wake up. She didn't.

"...Vice, I'm...sorry..."

He walked out of the room.

...

Goenitz appeared in the room shortly after. Vice's eyes flashed open. Her body forced itself up. "Wha-what are you doing here? Ior-" He stopped her. "No no Vice. You won't be calling for him. I've heard that you want to cause a rebellion within the Hakkesho...hmm, I'd like to see how you'd go about that." Vice found that she could not move her body. "Grr...What do you know? Nothing!" He laughed. "What is with this sudden change of heart Vice? You are of Orochi blood! How could betrayal even be a consideration?"

She had to think fast and on her feet.

"Goenitz, Heavenly King, I'm surprised you can't see the brilliance in this plan! To lead one of the sacred treasures into surrendering his power eternally, they will never be able to seal us!" Goenitz drew his hand to his chin. "You mean, you will recover the Magatama from Crimson with Yagami and then lead him to surrender it by making him believe you're sacrificing yourself? Hah, it sounds very abstract. How will you trap him?" Vice gave him sly eyes. "I already have. One thing no man can resist is the lure of a beautiful woman." "You're giving yourself more responsibility. If you hadn't noticed, Chris has joined me in the realms of Naraku. Orochi is looking to you as an appropriate host for his resurrection. I'm sure you've noticed your Blood Riot beginning to kick in." Vice looked down "That's what this was all about..." "Very well Vice, and if I were you, I'd get acquainted with your other half: Yamata."

She twisted her face in confusion. "Yamata?" He nodded, "Yes, the feminine Orochi, much like Yin and Yang. She represents all eight of the Hakkesho, hence her name Yamata no Orochi. And that is what you'll become given you provide a suitable host. Unless you'd prefer for Orochi to simply enter your body in his masculine form?" He laughed. "As for your plan, I'd like to see it work. It would benefit our cause greatly."

Just as he began to leave Vice called out, "Where's Mature?" "Taking care of something for me. She'll be back. Ah... I'm being called back from whence I came. I will see you soon sister..." He vanished.

As much as she didn't care for him, he put much of her situation in perspective. So Orochi was trying to enter her body as a host? "All the more reason for me to bring about the end of the Hakkesho. I will not be used any longer..."

Iori opened the door. "You're awake." She nodded. "I thought we destroyed him. Why is he back?" Though brash, she was glad that he came to save her. "After Ash Crimson took the Magatama, all of the Orochi that were defeated by your hands returned to this realm. He smiled. "So they want another beating? Fine with me!" "What's more, Mature is gone. Goenitz took her somewhere, he wouldn't say where." "Don't worry about her, we'll find her." She looked up. Mature and Vice weren't the best of friends, but it was not right to know she was in trouble and do nothing about it. But she never expected Iori to understand. "Well, what are you sitting there for? Don't we have Hakkesho to hunt? Get up." She laughed and got up.

The sky began to paint of orange and pink colors as the intense sun was setting. "Alright Yagami, I know you might not like game plans, but this situation calls for one." "Fine, humor me."

She began to pace around the room as his eyes watched her every gesture. "There are four Hakkesho that we should deal with while their bodies are recovering to their human forms. Yashiro, Chris, Shermie, and Goenitz." "How can we find them?" "I can sense their energies; I know when they are close." "Where are they now?" She held her head down to translate the energy waves unto her body. She closed her eyes. She could see feint images of Chris in her mind. "Hmm...Some kind of club...instruments..." Iori stood and watched slightly amused at one of her many "talents". "Ah...Club Soju downtown. They're playing in a show there." "So we know where they are. Fair enough. I'm helping you, but what's your worth to me?"

She crossed her arms and smiled, "Kyo Kusanagi." He motioned his head forward, interested in her words. "Where is he?" "He'll be at the Polytechnic institute today, so my body is telling me. You might want to get a move on if you wish to find him there." "Looks like you are useful..." He walked out of the room. Vice thought to herself, "What will become of him if he does kill Kyo?"

...

Outside of Southtown Polytechnic Institute, Kyo spoke with a few of his friends. "Yeah I'm entering the next tournament..." "But Kyo you'll miss class again!" "What'll Yuki think man?" "Yeah Kyo!" He blushed at the verbal onslaught. "Hey guys chill out, I've gotta take care of some thi-" "Kyo!" He stopped speaking. A familiar voice. His heart sunk. "Aww man...Yagami...Guys, scram! They quickly dispersed.

"Yagami, I'm not even going to ask how you found me. Why don't you give it a rest?" He laughed maniacally. "I won't stop until I've killed you. But you're lucky. I have business to take care of first." "Ash..." "That's right. And when he's done, you're next!" Kyo readied himself to fight. "Save it Kusanagi, I'll be back for you."

Ash watched from atop the school building. "Sigh...He actually thinks he can stop me...It's over Yagami. Throw in the towel. You know I don't like putting up an effort." Vice appeared behind him. Sensing a change in energy, he turned around.

"Oh wow! A real life Hakkesho! A pleasure to be in your acquaintance Mademoiselle." He bowed. "The pleasure is all mine Ash Crimson." She bowed as she said this. "Are you here to steal from me Miss Orochi Woman? That wouldn't be so kind you know!" She smiled, "No darling, I'm not. Not yet anyway. Having something that isn't yours isn't so kind either." He chuckled. "You're so beautiful, why are you with Iori Yagami? He doesn't care about anyone but himself!" His voice was pure and innocent, almost child-like. "To understand this you would need to understand the history of the Yasakani sacred treasure, the Magatama. But since it's already in your possession, I'm sure you do?"

He huffed, "You know, you shouldn't make me feel guilty about having Iori's power. It makes me kind of angry." Green flames rushed around his body. Vice smiled, "Don't forget, you're messing with Orochi blood." A purple aura eminanated from her body. Iori looked atop the building from below "I'll be back for you Kusanagi..." He ran.

"Oh yes Vice! That's the power I want to see! Hmm, you might very well be next sweetie. Gotta run! Au revoir!" He disappeared under a veil of his green flame. Iori, coming a bit too late, ran to Vice. "That asshole got away!" She walked over to him. "Don't worry, his time will soon come. Let's go." They walked out of the school. "Who's first?" Vice rubbed her fingers along her chin. "Chris." He was the youngest and most inexperienced. Reclaiming his power would be a cakewalk. She always liked Chris; he treated her sort of like an older sister. "We'll meet them at Soju, they should be performing shortly." Iori nodded as they walked to the heart of Southtown's entertainment district.


	3. Chapter 3: A Flurry of Lies and Stories

_**[Disclaimer: (Yes, finally done!)**__ I don't own King of Fighters or any of the characters used in this fic. Hope you enjoy chapter 3 to the KOF Take 2 Saga! I you have any critiques, comments, or just any random love send me a message! Vice and Iori finally make it to Club Soju, and for a moment it seems like Vice is tripping on her own plans! But a little persuasion from Iori irons everything out… enjoy! ^^__**]**_

The King of Fighters

**Orochi Saga: Take 2**

Chapter 3

On their way to Club Soju, all Vice could do was think about the very fabric of what she was doing. Could she go through with it? Was she really strong enough to? How was she going to balance these two tales she was telling to her 'family' and the one she loved? Seeing her in deep thought, Iori broke the silence. "We're almost there...you alright?" She nodded then smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." A light rain picked up as the sun almost completely set. She wished the rain would wash everything away. Her pain, her fears… She wished everything would turn to gray in the stormy weather. But she knew it wouldn't. Only her plan in action would.

People began to scatter the streets as the rain picked up. Iori grabbed Vice's hand and they ran towards the nearest scaffolding. He laughed a little. For once in his life, he actually had something to care after.

Bright neon lights shone across their faces with large letters spelling **"Club Soju". ** "Well, here it is. Let's go inside Iori. Keep a low profile People will surely know who you are here." They walked inside. The sweet aroma of women's perfume and sandalwood scents filled the air. Dim lights set a smooth mood as people mingled and a jazz band played. Iori and Vice made their way to an empty table near the entrance. A particular head of bright blonde hair caught Vice's eye.

"Mature?" Hearing her name Mature turned around. She caught eyes with Vice and made her way over to their table. She sat next to them. In a low whispering voice, she began the chastising. "Where the hell were you Mature? What did Goenitz make you do?" She laughed heartily. "Calm down Vice! I'm fine, and you two seem two seem to be alright as well." Iori interjected, "We want to know if you running his errands is going to interfere with Vice's plans. "No, it won't, and for the record, I was not running errands for him. He was trying to blackmail me into tell him our true intentions." Vice glared. "You didn't say anything did you?" "No Vice, the secret is safe between the three of us." She held her pinky out jokingly.

"For our next act: YCS!" The crowd cheered as Yashiro, Chris, and Shermie took the stage. Iori laughed, "They definitely went all out when they named that band…" he said mocking their rather simplistic name. "Iori, shhh!" Vice said trying to quiet him.

They played. They were quite good actually, even Iori found himself slowly nodding his head.

When they finished, Yashiro blew a kiss to a woman in the crowd who nearly passed out, and they exited the stage.

_**-Backstage- **_

"Wow Yash! I think we were real good today!" Chris mused as his band mates tuned their instruments. Yashiro nodded, "Yeah, I was a little thrown off though. Vice brought Yagami." Shermie walked to Yashiro, "Why would that be such a bad thing?" She chuckled as Yashiro glared at her. "But Yash, why? I thought she only needed the other Hakkesho to help her with Orochi. Why would he be here?" Shermie placed her hands on her hip, "Can't you idiots see she likes him?" Yashiro dropped his pick and his eyes widened. "What? How do you know Shermie?" Chris held his arms as Shermie began her explanation of the feminine psyche.

"Don't you see how she looks at him? It's obvious. When we all spent our time in Naraku, what was she constantly talking about?" Chris answered, "Iori, right?" "Right Chris. Even after what he did, she still spoke about wanting to see him." Yashiro scratched his head, "That doesn't mean she likes him though Shermie…" Shermie looked in his direction, "_She told me herself Yashiro_. I think that's proof enough." "What did she exactly say?" Yashiro refused to believe that one of his closest allies was in love with his worst enemy. "She told me: 'Shermie, I think I love Iori.' I laughed because I thought she was lying. I mean, this is Vice we're talking about. She's not known to like anyone." Yashiro sat, "So he'll be working with us?" Chris sat next to him. Shermie shrugged, "It all depends on what exactly she told him working with us meant."

Chris decided to weigh the situation. "Well, we know that she wants our help to stop Orochi from possessing her. He wronged all of us so he should be stopped." Yashiro interjected "But what would Iori care of that? He was never interested in Orochi. I find it hard to believe he would help us on a mission concerning Orochi blood." Shermie reasoned "So she had to have told him something different." The group took a minute to ponder this thought.

"But what Yash? What's the only way he would follow her to us?"

…

"To send us back to Naraku."

…

"Okay let's do it." Vice, Iori and Mature all rose from the table in sync but parted three different ways to make it backstage.

Iori got tied up by some woman that noticed his celebrity. "Iori Yagami? Can I PLEASE have your autograph?" He smacked his head "Dammitt!" he mumbled under his breath. Meanwhile as Vice made her way backstage, the show announcer noticed her. "Hey ma'am, would you like to give the camera crew you opinion on the last performance?" She turned around to meet a camera shining directly in her face. "Urghh…" Mature swiftly and slyly made her way backstage. "Whew!" She slipped into one of the empty dressing rooms.

"Okay, Okay, what now? Where's Iori and Vice? She realized her teammates must have gotten tied up. "Shoot! Oh well, I guess I'm in this on my own. She opened the door and made her way to the YCS dressing rom.

She knocked roughly on the door. "Hey it's me you dinwits! Let me in!" Chris opened the door. "Oh, hi Mature! Come in!" She walked in. Yashiro came out of the back room. "Where's Vice?" "She got kinda tied up back there but I'm sure she'll be here shortly. Shermie sat on the couch filing her nails. "It's good to see you!" Mature nodded, "You too Shermie…" Chris jumped, "So when do we get started? I've been waiting forever!" Mature pet Chris' head. "As soon as Vice gets here." As she said this Vice blasted into the room and slammed the door shut.

"I… HATE… CAMERAS!" Chris ran to give Vice a hug. "Vice! It's okay!" She hugged him. Mature asked, "Is Iori stilled tied up?" Vice nodded. "Good. You know, if you'd just tell him how you feel, we wouldn't have to drag him along on this errand…" "Ahh…whatever Mature." Chris hugged Vice tighter, "It's not that simple, and besides, we could always use the extra hand." Yashiro chuckled. "Without his power, he's likely just dead weight." Vice glared at him as Chris still clung on. Mature signaled for him to stop and he finally loosened his grip on Vice. "So where are we going Vice?" She looked down at him. He forced her to be gentle; it was something she wasn't used to. "We've gotta meet with the other Hakkesho. Something big is underway." He smiled, "I'm ready." She nodded. "If you are then we can leave. Yashiro, Shermie, you ready?" They nodded.

In came Iori through the door. He stopped and stared at the six Hakkesho members side by side. His face twisted in confusion. In the awkward moment no one said a word. "…Vice, what is this?" Chris hugged her defensively. "Jig is up Vice, spill it." Mature said amusingly. She sighed. "Okay Iori, I lied…a little." He raised an eyebrow. "My intention was never to kill the other Hakkesho…" He crossed his arms. "So why are we here?" She sensed his mounting tension. "I need to get all seven Hakkesho together to fight a greater enemy within myself." He smirked, "So what is this, a family intervention? Tch…" Chris turned his head.

"Look Iori, you can help or not. But remember, we had a mutual agreement here. You help me and I'll lead you right to Ash, and then Kusanagi." He thought for a minute. "Fine." Chris tugged on Vice. "How are we going to get Goenitz's help? He wants Orochi to use you as a vessel!" "Force sometimes is the only way to get what you want Chris. An unfortunate truth I'm sure he'll agree with." Yashiro nodded and walked out of the room with Mature, Shermie and Chris following behind.

"When I asked you your true motive, you told me one thing. Now I'm thinking that one thing wasn't quite true." She held her head down. "No, it's true, trust me. I just have to get the others to believe one thing, or else they'll never go through with my plan." "Humph, a balancing act of lies and stories? I don't know what's true anymore." He wished she was lying, Again he felt anger in his heart. Just the thought that she was serious about self sacrifice made him cringe. What's more, he didn't want to be an agent in her death as he was before. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing her close to him. "I hope you know what you're doing." She whispered in his ear, "I've never been more sure."


	4. Chapter 4: Even You Deserve a Break

_**[Disclaimer: **__ I don't own King of Fighters or any of the characters used in this fic. Hope you enjoy chapter 4 to the KOF Take 2 Saga! I you have any critiques, comments, or just any random love send me a message! Iori and the Hakkesho make their way to Japan to meet up with Ryuji Yamazaki, but Yashiro, Shermie, and a reluctant Chris turn on Vice at the last minute! Sounds like a showdown!__**]**_

The King of Fighters

**Orochi Saga: Take 2**

Chapter 4

Mature waited for her teammates outside the club beside Yashiro, Chris and Shermie. Yashiro stood angrily, his arms folded and upset with Vice at the current situation. Vice and Iori finally walked outside the club.

"Good, now Vice, we're headed for Japan right? Yamazaki…" Vice nodded, "Yeah." Mature smiled and motioned for Iori to follow her as they made their way back to their apartment. As he walked away, he looked back at Vice, wondering why she didn't follow them.

Yashiro exploded, "What the hell Vice? What is Yagami doing here? He's not supposed to be a part of this! I'll kill him if I have to, I swear I will!" Shermie placed a hand on Yashiro's shoulder. "What we want to know is why you enlisted his help if your problems pertain to Orochi. And why does he care?" Vice quickly grew impatient. "Look, don't question me. If you want to help then do so, if not, then we can end this pointless shit right here!"

"STOP!" They all looked at Chris. He walked to the center of the circle of argument. "We just want the truth Vice. Why did you ask for our help, because it doesn't seem like Iori is the ally that's out of place. It seems like we are." Vice looked into Chris's eyes. He looked deeply troubled, and his words had an effect on her. She hung her head down and thought, "This can't go on…" She felt her body slowly losing control as her hands feverishly shook. Chris jumped back beside Yashiro and Shermie as they looked on in astonishment. Orochi was really entering her body.

"Arghhhh!" She let out a painful cry as the trio took a few steps back. She flailed and huffed violently. "NO..OR-ORROOOCHII!" She grabbed her chest and fell to the ground on her knees. Chris started to run to her but his arm was quickly grabbed by Yashiro. Vice heard a voice going through her head, "Vice, they will only get in your way my child. You must destroy them…" In an instant her eyes fixed robotically on Chris. She charged toward him as Chris flipped over her and let waves of flame depart from his hands. Vice dodged. Yashiro and Shermie ran to Chris and they stood side by side; ready to fight the Riot possessed Vice. "This is a test Vice, I want to see if your body is strong enough for me use. Can you defeat the Heavenly Kings..." The voice kept persisting through her mind. She held her head, "ARGHHH!" Yashiro, Shermie and Chris charged for Vice.

Iori turned around. "What's the matter Yagami? We're almost there." He walked in the opposite direction of Mature. "Vice…she's in danger." He ran back. "Yagami! Yagami wait!" She ran after him.

The Orochi team put up a brilliant fight against the raging Vice, but her power, controlled by Orochi, proved too much for them. Shermie quickly fell to it. Vice stood, her arms hanging zombie like. Chris and Yashiro ran to Shermie. "Urghh…be careful…"

Vice held her hand out. Streaks of blue lightning ran across her body. Her eyes a glowing bright yellow, she had captured Shermie's power. Chris held back tears. "Shermie!" Yashiro stood up. He looked at Vice who was a mere shadow of her normal self. "Chris, you stay here."

…

Every step he took toward Vice reverberated an energy in the earth. The ground shook.

"I don't know what you've done to Vice, but you will not use another one of my friends as a toy!"

His eyes glowed, a fearsome passion seen within. Vices stood as he quickly approached her. He grabbed her by the neck, and clenched his heavy fists around her, as she made no attempt to break free.

Yashiro let his anger get the better of him as he tightened his brow and his grip. Chris cried out, "Yashiro, stop it!" As if he heard not a word his hold tightened still. Vice's eyes began to regain their former appearance, and sensing Yagami energy, he snapped out of it and dropped Vice to the floor. He ran to Chris, swiftly grabbed him and Shermie, and ran to the nearest alley. Vice lay on the ground trying to come to.

Iori ran to her. "Tch…What happened here..." She opened her eyes. He could see her growing weary of possession, much like he used to. He helped her stand to her feet. "Iori…I'm becoming nothing bu-but a burden to you…" He walked toward the dark alleyway. "No…" He peered around the corner, "…I never knew you to be so submissive…" He walked in the alleyway. No sign of Yashiro. Vice trailed behind him. He turned around. "Where's your fight Vice? Where's your vigor? You're nothing like I knew you to be! Are you just going to lay down as Orochi tries to take you body over? I would have him do that to me, but never you!" He grabbed her arms and stared intently in her eyes, "You wait and see, when the Magatama is once again mine I'll give them all a burning hell they'll never forget!" She looked into his eyes, she knew his anger was at its highest degree.

He loosened his grip on her and pushed his back against the brick wall and slid down to the ground. He held his head. She thought, "I wish this would all just end!" She heard slight footsteps. She and Iori turned around in unison. Chris emerged from the shadows of the night. He walked slowly towards them, his head hanging low. "I know what you're after Vice…" She raised an eyebrow as Iori got up and poised to fight. "You can have it, I don't want all this trouble anymore…" Flames rushed through the young boys hands. As he walked slowly his feet lifted off the ground, his body gently being carried in the air. Vice stole herself for the fight ahead. "Iori, go." He turned to her in confusion. "Believe me, just go!" Hesitantly, he made his way out of the alley, and left Vice to fight both Heavenly Kings; Yashiro, and Chris.

…

…

Yashiro held Chris, his back to the wall with Vice crouched next to them. Chris: unconscious, Yashiro: relieved. Through his pain stricken face, he mustered a smile. "Thank you Vice. We're finally freed from this god forsaken curse. I don't think Chris has lived a normal day in his life, but now, he, Shermie and I can." Vice held her hand on his shoulder, "We've dealt with it for centuries, I think it's time for it to come to an end." She stroked Chris' hair. Yashiro pursed his eyebrows, "Are you holding all of the powers within yourself?" She nodded, "Yes, and once all of the Hakkesho powers join, we can properly seal ourselves away." Yashiro nodded, "Right. That leaves Goenitz, Yamazaki, and Mature right?" "Yes."

He smiled, "What will become of us once you have all our powers in unison? Where will we go once we're sealed?" She looked into his eyes, "Well…I'd like to think that we'd go someplace peaceful for a change. And live free of shackles. That's what I'd hope Yashiro." He closed his eyes, his glowing smile still holding its place. "I've gotta head out now…" She kissed Chris on his cheek. "And Yashiro…" She ran her hand along his face. "Shermie will be alright." She gently kissed his forehead. "I'll be seeing you on the other side." He smiled, "Take care…Vice…" She walked away.

…

Back at the apartment, Mature lay on the couch perusing newspapers trying to find leads on Yamazaki. Iori, waiting impatiently for Vice scoffed. "You can't sense energies as she can huh?" She chuckled, "What do I look like Yagami?" He laughed, "A Hakkesho." She balled up the newspaper and threw it at him. He smirked. Vice came through the door. "Goodness Vice, you look worn out! Why don't you rest?" She plopped down beside Mature, "No, there's no time for that." Iori walked over to them. "I'm so close, so close to ending this all Mature, I can't rest now." Iori sat next to Vice, "Even you deserve a break, come on." She followed him to the back room. Mature laughed and called out as she dialed the number of a certain Bernstein, "Have fun you two, ha-ha!"

Iori picked Vice up and laid her to the bed. "Close your eyes…rest…" He touched her face. "She reached up to meet his eyes. "Iori, I promise I'll make this all better. I promise I'll make your life better…" "Humph, I sure as hell don't need _you_ to make my life 'better'….but-" He kissed her gently, "I need you to be by my side, so…don't ever leave me…" He hugged her tight. She pondered his sudden change of emotion. "Don't let your ambition drive you to the end, especially when- when I need you." He stroked her short ruby hair and kissed her forehead. "I won't Iori…I need your strength as well. Promise me we'll always be a team." He nodded. They lay side by side, until the strong waves of sleep came over them.


	5. Final Chapter

_**[Disclaimer: **__ I don't own King of Fighters or any of the characters used in this fic. Hope you enjoy chapter 5 to the KOF Take 2 Saga! I you have any critiques, comments, or just any random love send me a message! Vice finally cannot suppress Orochi's influence on her body, enter Yamata! Will Iori be able to stop Orochi and save Vice without his flames? __**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!]**_

_Trying hard to speak and  
>Fighting with my weak hand<br>Driven to distraction  
>It's all part of the plan<br>When something is broken  
>And you try to fix it<br>Trying to repair it  
>Any way you can…<em>

The King of Fighters

**Orochi Saga: Take 2**

Final Chapter

"Yes, may I speak to Rugal Bernstein? Yes…this is Mature…"

….

Iori rose to a harsh sun beating upon his face. "Uhh…" He covered his sensitive eyes. He turned around to meet Vice's face. "Vice?" She sat up, her head hanging low, tears falling from the soft edges of her cheeks. Iori rose up. "What's wrong with you? Vice?" She didn't answer. "Answer me dammit!" She looked up into his eyes. They pierced a fearsome golden shine, straight into his eyes. He gasped. She tried to speak as she cried hysterically, "Iori…it's happening! I-I can't fight it any longer!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her ferociously. "Don't give in Vice! Fight back!"

The last words she heard before her body ceased to be her own. And in an instant, Orochi had taken over.

She grunted loudly, "Arghh! Release your hands from me you Yasakani scum!" She blew his body back against the wall with one swift blow. Iori held his head "Tch…" Yamata stood up and walked toward Iori. "Hmm, it seems her body is quite strong…she also does one hell of a job fighting to get it back. Pipe down in there Vice!" She screamed aloud. Mature blasted through the door. "GASP…Ya-Yamata? This can't be!" Yamata laughed. "Ahh but yes it is! I have finally found a suitable vessel to make my timely entrance. Vice, she does quite well." Mature looked at Iori and mouthed, "Get out…NOW."

Just as she said this, Yamata sent a huge wave of flames over Iori's body, to which he swiftly dodged. Mature charged at Yamata and fought her with all she had. "Iori, you're not strong enough to fight her in your state! Leave now!" He got up, "NO!" He charged at Yamata as the two exchange blows against this formidable form of Orochi. When Yamata grew weary of the back and forth, she leaped back.

"Enough of these games! Iori, you so greatly wanted your Magatama! Here!" She grabbed Iori with one hand and held him high in the air. Mature charged at her and was blasted back by another onslaught of fire. "Ahh!" Yamata charged Iori's body with Orochi energy, and threw him to the ground. "Now, SHOW ME THE RIOT OF BLOOD!" His eyes glowed the same golden as hers, and a violent smirk crept across his face. Iori let out a beastly, blood curdling scream and ran at Yamata, his hands once again holding the Blue flames of Orochi.

It wasn't long before they destroyed the building they were fighting in, and their battle took to the surrounding rooftops. "Hahahaha! Very good Iori! Alas, I've no more time to play with you. A taste of your old power no? Haha!" As she said this Iori's blue flames vanished, and he regained himself. He continued to swing his fists in the air, against nothing, until he fully caught his conscious. She went after the remaining Hakkesho. "Huff..huff..huff…Vice? VICE!" He looked around desperately. "No, no, no…NO!" He fell to the ground and banged his hands harshly against it. "Arghhh!"

For once, for once he let the tears fall from his eyes. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do. The one person he thought he loved, the one who understood him, and felt his every pain…gone. He had nothing else to live for, his Magatama, Vice, all gone. The only thing that still stood in his way, was Ash Crimson. Perhaps killing him and recovering his Magatama would make it all better. And then Vice could- no, she's gone. She's gone! These thoughts crazily perused his mind. What would he do without the Hakkesho warrior that stood by his side for every battle?

"C'mon Yagami!" "Huh?" He turned around. Mature! "Are you just going to sit there and do nothing? You're not that much of a selfish bastard. Vice is gone! We've gotta get her back!" Iori stood up.

…

Now he had something to fight for, and in this newfound spirit, he'd become a force to be reckoned with. "Let's go Mature, Ash Crimson is going to die before the rise of the full moon tonight." He had so much resolve, she knew the words he spoke were true. Iori Yagami would have his Magatama back.

He knew exactly where to find Ash. He remembered everything Vice told him. And her keen instincts always lead him in the right direction. Mature followed right behind, not leaving her friend for a minute. "Is this it Yagami?" They came to a large, ornate, abandoned mansion that seemed to glow against the rays of the setting sun. "Yeah, this is it…" They walked inside.

To his surprise, there stood Yashiro and Chris. "What the hell kind of business do you two have in here?" Yashiro turned around, "As much as we don't like you Yagami, Vice is just as much our friend as she is yours, and we know how to better handle this situation with Yamata No Orochi than you ever will. So put your pride aside and let us help you defeat Ash so that we might together defeat Yamata!" Iori readied to charge at him, but Mature firmly grasped his shoulder. "Iori, do this…for Vice." "Humph, fine. Get in my way, and die Nanakase." "Fine! Same to you Yagami! And don't think that you'll have Vice's heart more than her family will!" Chris nodded his head firmly. Iori laughed, "Let's just get this over with, I'm tired of hearing you talk."

They walked to the center of the mansion where a large blue pillar stood, a red sphere shining light on top. Yashiro walked toward it. "So…that's how they did it." "Speak Nanakase, what's all this shit?" He turned around, "It seems Ash and his clan were trying to reawaken Orochi, and they succeeded. But they failed to understand that Orochi listens to no one, and rather than him following their orders as a slave, he went to the strongest vessel he could find; Vice, so that he might exist again in this world." Chris spoke, "Ash took your Magatama because he knew that when they did awaken Orochi, he might retaliate. He knew he wouldn't be strong enough to handle it on his own. And he also knew that you wouldn't be strong enough to defeat Oro- I mean, Yamata, on your own." "So you mean to tell me this little pissworm is getting involved in Orochi affairs as well?"

"Now, now Monsieur Yagami, that's no way to talk to a fellow comrade." Ash appeared from the shadows. "There you are Ash! Are you ready to die, you pathetic scum?" Ash gasped, "What have we here? Two of the former Heavenly Kings? Since Vice saved you of your powers, I suppose that does make you former right? Haha, boy did she do a dumb thing. Now Yamata is near to unstoppable! I really thought the famed Hakkesho smarter than that…" Mature folded her arms, "Crimson, give it up now and maybe we might just spare you." "No! I'm not sparing this fool! He'll regret ever crossing paths with me long after he's in his grave! There will be no mercy for this clown!"

Ash rolled his eyes, "I expect you all think you're going to jump me? That's nice." Yashiro laughed, "You know, you're a sad kid. You've got yourself in a world of trouble with the wrong kind." "Oh? But you all forget! I have the Magat-" As he said this a serpent body wrapped around his legs and traversed his body. "Huh? What's this?" They all stood back. The serpent dragged his body to a dark corner. "AHHHHH!" Chris gasped, "Was that?" Just then, Ash's body was flung to the center and caught by Iori. He hemmed Ash's small frame to the air. "Where is it punk? Where's the Magatama?" Ash could barely speak, "Or…Orochi is co-ming, coming for you..." "Tch.." He dropped Ash to the floor. Yashiro ran to him. He placed his hand over Ash's body. He looked up at Iori. "It's gone."

Iori walked toward the dark corner that the serpent lay in. Mature jolted, "Iori, what the hell are you doing?" He stopped in his tracks. "Vice?" Vice lay on the floor, her body used and beaten. "He picked her up. He mumbled under his breath, "Open your eyes…please…"

The cast stood and watched as Iori's last hope for Vice's survival hung in the balance. He dropped to the ground. Mature ran to him, Chris and Yashiro followed behind. The young boy began to sob, "Yashiro!" He buried his head in Yashiro's arm. As they all cried over Vice, Orochi made his entrance.

"This is terrible, I'll miss her dearly."

Iori looked up to see the white haired Deva that made his life a living hell. Orochi himself. "She was useful. I've now regained my form through her. It's sad that cost her 'human' life. She was always an asset that Vice. The mightiest of the Hakkesho." "Arghhh, shut your mouth!" Iori stood up. "If you think you're leaving this place with the Magatama, you're pathetically mistaken. I don't care what you are, I'll send you straight to hell!"

Orochi looked at all of them. "Three Hakkesho, and a Yagami. I've been betrayed? What's the meaning of this Yashiro?" Yashiro slowly walked before Orochi, "Vice, you know, you should've given the title of Heavenly King to her." "Hmm?" As Yashiro said this, Vice rose up and pierced her hand through Orochi's body. "Because she's much more resilient than I am." She withdrew her arm with the Magatama in hand. Orochi fell to the ground. "I'm…still not ready to live in this world it seems…blast you Vice! You'll reap what you sow when I see you.., his voice began to fade, "In Naraku!" Vice held the beautiful Magatama gem in her hand and walked over to Iori. "I believe this is yours." She held her hand out. He looked at the Magatama long and hard.

They all stood around wondering why he was taking so long recovering his treasure. Vice raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, Iori, are you alright?" He snatched the Magatama, "Yeah, I'm fine…haha, HAHAHA!" Blue flames flowed through his palms. He smiled. Yashiro chuckled, "Look what you brought back Vice." Iori tested his ability on random objects in the Mansion. She laughed, "He just wasn't the same without it." Mature watched Iori as Yashiro and Chris walked to Vice. "Well Vice, how's the plan going?" She smiled, held her hand out, and revealed all the sacred treasures of each Hakkesho member. Chris held his mouth, "Even Goenitz? But how Vice!" "Yamata."

A look of relief crept over Yashiro's face. "So, we're going home?" Vice nodded, "Yes we are!"

Iori threw flames at Vice to which she expertly dodged. "Haha, you're back Yagami!" she yelled across the Mansion lobby. He smiled and nodded.

"What about him Vice? What's he going to do when you're gone?" She sighed, "I don't know…"

…

_A few weeks later… _

…

Vice sat on Iori's bed perusing a magazine. He sat below, tuning his guitar. She thought, "Today's the day."

"Hey, Iori, look how beautiful it is outside! The sun's setting! Wanna go to that big hill at the edge of town and watch is set?" He got up and picked her up, "Let's go!"

…

They sat on the hill, watching the gleaming sun slowly set. She rested her head on his shoulder. No one said a word. It's as if they sensed that this would be their meeting. But he was comfortable just with her for this small amount of time. She understood him, and he her. And that was what pained him. Going on without her he'd have no solace, no peace of mind. As he pondered these thoughts, he looked at her legs sprawled out in front of her. They began to vanish. It was starting.

He gently put his hands against her cheeks, a pained expression on his face. "Vice?" She looked up at him. Her face was weak, her eyes a beautiful ruby. "Iori…I-I always loved you." "Vice, no…" He tried to hold back the tears, "Don't go just yet!" She smiled. A strange force took over her body and lifted her to the sky. Iori grabbed her hand and was brought in the air by this same force. The sky a beautiful orange, they floated in the air, higher into the sky. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her. "I've always loved you Vice."

_I'm diving off the deep end  
>You become my best friend<br>I wanna love you  
>But I don't know if I can<br>I know something is broken  
>And I'm trying to fix it<br>Trying to repair it  
>Any way I can<em>

He grabbed her close to him. She said, "I… know…" She kissed him again, her energy surrounding him. He thought, "Please, don't let this end…" As he thought this, his body fell down to the ground. She was gone.

He looked up to the sky, "Vice." He could see a band of eight serpents slowly whisking through the air, toward the sun. One serpent made its way down to him, and circled his body, brilliant sparkles and shimmers trailing behind. The serpent brushed itself against his face, and he gently stroked it. "Vice…" The serpent took off into the sky, into the sun, into a higher realm.

He stood up and smiled. "You're free now."

His crimson hair blew softly in the fleeting wind. Tears escaped his eyes and crept along his smile. He closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Vice."

….

"Next up, the Yagami Jazz band led by Iori Yagami on Bass!" The crowd in the small club cheered feverishly. The band played.

Iori played, his solo filled with energy. A woman walked through the entrance of the club. She caught his eye. She was wearing a silky red dress and black stilettos, her copper skin exposed. He couldn't quite make her out, but he could tell; she was gorgeous.

As the band finished their tune, they made their way backstage to the dressing rooms. Iori continued to play his guitar, thinking of that copper colored woman he'd seen earlier. A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts. He opened the door.

"Long time no see Yagami."

**Coming Soon ;)**

_The King of Fighters: All Hallows Saga_


End file.
